Caught
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: What happened the fateful night that Frosty tried to make his way back to Ben. 'The Legend of Frosty the Snowman' centric, but allusions to the original. R&R, please.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Frosty the Snowman, I'm just borrowing it for an Xmas fic.

Yeah, bit out of my usual ballfield, but I scrounged up this movie on Youtube and couldn't resist the inspiration that struck. If anything, the movie was good and creative with the plot, albiet a bit cheesy in some parts [Seriously, what person is that addicted to rules?].

Anyway, read, enjoy, and hopefully review.

* * *

Caught:

Frosty wandered through the outer areas of the wintery town, snowy head turning left and right as he called for his friend again and again.

"Ben! Ben? Where are you?" His voice seemed to echo around the darkened structures that lined his view. Ben had said he would play tomorrow, and tomorrow had come. So where was he? The snowman had easily found his way to the place where they had last seen each other. But no Ben. He had waited for a while before deciding to go out and find his pal. Where was he? Roving out to the woods outside the town, the somewhat confused snowperson grew disheartened. Was Ben lost? Maybe he couldn't come. No, Ben would have told him if he couldn't come out and play. Was something wrong?

No, nothing was wrong. Ben just probably got lost. That was it.

Frosty was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he spotted a boy that looked kind of like Ben running through the trees ahead of him.

"Hey, Ben! Wait up!" He called, but the child did not slow down or give any sign that he had even heard the cry. Before he realized it, he was running after the retreating figure, noticing with a flicker of confusion that the boy seemed to have sped up his jog. Why would Ben be running away from him? This didn't seem right. Frosty slowed his pace, trying in vain to make out the person that was still ahead, though he had slowed down too. Suddenly, a friendly jeer rang out in the wintery night.

"Betcha can't catch me!"

His confidence in the mysterious child's identity increased, no one else would give him that kind of a challenge. He chased the fleeting figure right into town, and right to the door of a strange building that stood black and looming on the darkening sky. Frosty stopped, hesitating on the threshold. Ben knew he didn't like to be indoors, considering that indoor heating and snow didn't mix. Why was he going in here? Putting a foot over the doorsill, the bemused snowman felt the flickers of doubt return to gnaw at him as he stepped fully into the dark room. Even though the light was shining faintly through the tinted windows, he was able to make out a few things that looked like shelves, holding something. Lots of somethings. As for Ben, he seemed to have completely vanished, again.

"Ben? You in here?" He asked into the silence, attempting once again to fruitlessly penetrate the darkness. Almost as though on cue, there was a clatter in the back of the building, somewhere beyond his vision.

"…Ben?" He called again, his voice suddenly seeming to grow quiet in the eeriness of the situation. Something definitely didn't seem right here.

All of a sudden, several things happened in rapid succession. The door slammed closed, and the lights flashed on to reveal the setup of a common greenhouse. Frosty also noticed that it had rapidly begun to grow uncomfortably [for him] warm. Rushing back over to the door, the snowman tried with quickly failing strength to push open the door, finding it to be locked tight from the outside.

"H-Hey! Let me out!" He pleaded, pounding a fist against the glass of the door. He could just make out the outline of a boy standing near a tree a few feet away, merely watching as his ploy started to do its work on the trapped snowperson. Frosty glanced down to see the water begin to form, running from the snow.

"Ben! It's me, Frosty! Let me out!" He called desperately, pushing to no avail against the stubborn piece of glass and wood. "…Ben?"

To his surprise and utter shock, the figure turned and moved back, but not before his face passed under a beam of sickly light from the greenhouse lights. Frosty immediately had to do a double-take; the person that had lured him into this certainly wasn't Ben. Not even anyone he knew, which he had to admit was a short list. Then the smirking child moved away, out of sight, leaving the snowman alone. He pounded on the door a few more times before the fresh, slushy realization fully sank in. Ben wasn't here, no one was here. No one that would help him, anyway. And there was the fact that he was _melting_, something that was a living nightmare to him.

With rapidly fading feeling in his limbs, Frosty sunk into a hunched position, watching with vanishing panic, as though he were unwillingly drifting off to sleep, as his hands and arms became a sludgy wet mess that had begun to seep over the floors. Almost automatically, he tried to gather it back in, as though it would somehow stop the process from happening.

His last thought before everything faded away was that Ben would be sad that he had gone.

_Sorry…_

* * *

Like it's stated on my profile, reviews are appreciated, but not manditory.

'Till next time.


End file.
